2016
2016 is the 16th year of the 3rd millennium, the 16th year of the 21st century, and the 7th year of the 2010s decade. It was a leap year. It was known as the International Year of Global Understanding, which nobody understood. Events February * In that month, it was estimated that only 0.009% of the total Robloxian population was actually alive.Roblox May * A convention focused on Australian artists opened and hosted by Dreane Connor.Klunsgod series August * August 5-21: The 2016 Summer Olympics are held in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Bowser Koopa and Dr. Eggman hypnotize two huge fans of Mario Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog into stealings medals and accuse their opposite team of the theft.Mario & Sonic series September * September 17th: PJDoesGames registers his YouTube channel.Real Life Unknown month * Fredbear became active as the leader of the Shadow Federation.Corapedria series ** Louie Garmone is found dead by hanging off of the 4th Street Bridge. ** Gotham Beautiful Act takes effect in Gotham City, allowing immediate eviction of tenants without resistance. ** Children of Arkham mercenaries break into City Hall, resulting in the death of one security officer. ** Information regarding details of Thomas Wayne’s criminal activity is released. Hamilton Hill issues a warrant to search Wayne Manor for evidence. ** Numerous GCPD officers were found brutally murdered at the Gotham Eastside Docks by Children of Arkham mercenaries. ** Carmine Falcone is subdued by the Batman and is later taken by the GCPD. ** Carmine Falcone is shot and killed inside the GCPD building. ** During a debate on the Gotham mayoral election, the Children of Arkham interrupt the debate and results in the death of many people, including Hamilton Hill. As a result, Harvey Dent is automatically elected as mayor. ** Wayne Enterprises’ CEO is replaced by Oswald Cobblepot. ** Bruce Wayne is admitted to Arkham Asylum for attacking Oswald Cobblepot during a speech. ** Harvey Dent establishes martial law across Gotham City. ** Bruce Wayne is admitted from Arkham Asylum. ** Mr. and Mrs. Vale are found murdered by Vicki Vale. ** Harvey Dent and Oswald Cobblepot are apprehended. ** Vicki Vale, Lady Arkham, is supposedly dead after a fight with the Batman under the catacombs of Arkham Asylum. ** James Gordon is appointed commissioner of the GCPD after the death of Peter Grogan.Batman: The Telltale Series ** Wayne Enterprises is sued by the Children of Arkham for Thomas Wayne’s actions. ** During a meeting with former Arkham Asylum employees, one person, Edward Paskewicz, is shot by Deadshot who was trying to kill every former employee. This halts the meeting. ** An explosion occurred somewhere in Gotham City at night by Deadshot, killing Lucinda Bringham, former head nurse at Arkham. ** Jonathan LaMonica, known as famed assassin Black Spider, is apprehended by the GCPD after a fight with Batman at the Arkham Asylum records room. ** A bridge near Wayne Enterprises explodes due to Deadshot in an attempt to assassinate Lucius Fox and Regina Zellerbach ** Numerous former Arkham employees are held hostage by Deadshot. Batman saved all of them and apprehended Deadshot.Batman: Sins of the Father Sources Category:Years Category:2010s